The overall theme of the 2017 Atherosclerosis Gordon Research Conference is ?systems-interaction in atherosclerosis?. The goal of this conference is to provide a comprehensive overview of current research on atherosclerosis with a focus on the latest and most exciting developments in the field, particularly on multifactorial pathways with promise to promote the prevention and treatment of this major human health issue. Unpublished observations will be presented regarding contributors to atherogenesis, such as lipid metabolism, maladaptive immune responses and the interplay between organ systems in controlling plaque evolution and complication. In addition, emerging areas with particular promise will be discussed, such as epigenetic modifiers of disease, contribution of neural and hematopoietic systems, microRNAs modification of disease progression, and the role of microbiota. Invited speakers and discussion leaders will represent a broad spectrum of scientific and medical disciplines, including biochemistry, nanotechnology, lipid metabolism, proteomics, molecular genetics, immunology, hematology, vascular biology, cell biology, imaging and cardiology. There will be ample opportunities for junior scientists and graduate students to present their work in poster and ?science slam? format, and several will also be selected for short oral presentations, thus promoting younger scientists to exchange ideas with leaders in the field, many of which already confirmed participation for the 2017 conference. The collegial atmosphere, with discussion sessions as well as opportunities for informal gatherings in the afternoons and evenings, provides an avenue for attendees to network and brainstorm, thereby promoting cross-disciplinary collaborations in the various research areas necessary to understand the complex disease process that drives atherosclerosis. The conference site in beautiful Sunday River will facilitate the interactive environment of this highly regarded cross-disciplinary forum.